thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Steel and the Day That Wouldn't Die (Part 1)
Juno Steel and the Day That Wouldn't Die (Part 1) is the seventh episode of the first season of The Penumbra Podcast. It was released June 7, 2016. Overview They thought they’d gotten away with it. They were just kids when it happened. Juno Steel, Sasha Wire, and Mick Mercury – they were just kids when they did it. It was supposed to be a game, the kind kids play when there are no adults around to talk to… when there’s nobody around to tell them just how deadly their little game could be. Episode Summary Juno Steel is taking a day of to visit Oldtown, where he grew up as a child, to have drinks with childhood friend Mick Mercury. Rita calls in to report that a woman named Samantha has died and Doctor Lilian Strauss's Place has burnt down. She also reports that the largest sandstorm of the century is about to hit. Juno meets Mick at the Pour n Floor bar, where Mick shows enthusiasm at how well Juno is doing to own a car. Mick offers to buy all the drinks--much to Juno's surprise, as Mick never buys. And that's saying something: when they were kids, the drinking age was 8, and has only recently been raised to 18. Sasha Wire arrives at the bar, having received a tip to come there for personal reasons. Juno becomes suspicious that they've been brought together for nefarious purposes, until Mick finally tells them he had won an hour of free drinks. The bartender then fires on them from a gun hidden in his mouth: he is actually a mechanical puppet. Mick is grazed by a bullet while taking cover. As the trio discuss how to escape, an emergency siren sounds to announce a sandstorm has begun, putting Oldtown into lockdown. The childhood friends bicker anxiously, revealing that it's the 25th anniversary of the death of Sasha's sister Annie. When they begin to recall some mean pranks they played on Annie as children, the bartender plays a recording of their voices plotting to make Annie drink a disgusting-tasting concoction called "The Skinner's Supreme." Juno reluctantly drinks it, concluding the bartender will not resume shooting if he does. The others join him, making horrified noises, and Sasha reflects that this day has started just like the day Annie died. They decide to go to an observation deck in the hope of getting a strong enough comms signal to request help exiting the lockdown area. They are disturbed to realize it is on top of Faust's Funworld, a defunct playplace built by a philanthropist with the intention of giving Oldtown children a safe place to play. The trio have mixed memories of the place: while they had good times, it was also a popular place to sell drugs, and they remember children panicking or even having mental breakdowns inside the tube maze. There were persistent rumors of children having died inside, and Mick fears that an awful smell in the building is that of decomposing bodies, which Juno denies. While they work their way through the maze they are attacked by someone piercing through the tunnels, and Mick is stabbed in the leg. Juno shoots the attacker and calms Mick while Sasha gives him a medical (possibly tetanus) shot. Sasha finally gets through to her mentor, Agent Burgess, who reveals the storm is too deadly for backup to arrive. A recording of Annie intercepts the call, wishing them luck on their trials and implying that Sasha would scare Annie by grabbing her inside the tube, at least once resulting in a sprained ankle. Annie then remarks the tubes "are like a nightmare, a nightmare I've been in for a whole 25 years. Alone, alone until today!" She invites them to play at the factory, where she says they killed her. The trio have no desire to do this, it being a terrifying thought, and likely to be a trap. Instead, Juno announces that there's one route even a lockdown doesn't close--the sewers. As the episode closes, he gives a monologue to the listeners about being plagued with nightmares of mistakes and guilt; of people who died because he wasn't "good enough." He calls himself the "Defective Detective," with many such nightmares. But among the worst is this one, of The Oldtown Munitions Factory, "where I killed Annie Wire." Cast and Crew Cast Starring * Joshua Ilon as Juno Steel * Kate Jones as Rita * Stefano Perti as Mick Mercury * Sophie Kaner as Sasha Wire * Mia Dilluvio as Annie Wire * Additional voice work by Tara Faella (?) and Kevin Vibert Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel episodes